


Afterwards

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Hangover, all three of them have a weird wake up, hungover and confused, yeza pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott, Yeza and Caleb wake up the next morning after the guys return to the inn.A continuation of Guy Time





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guy Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540415) by [TwinVax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax). 



Yeza wakes up in the morning, or what he thinks might be morning, with an awful headache. It’s manageable, he thinks, and the only reason it doesn’t very quickly turn into one that makes him groan in pain is because of the perpetual night actually being very soothing for this type of thing. 

That is really the only good part about being in Xhorhas, besides Veth and basically being set free, not having a worse hangover because of the Felderwin sun beaming in his eyes as soon as he wakes up. 

The person he is sleeping next to, that he woke up to, is not Veth though. She’s been changed greatly, but she isn’t a human man who smells like bat guano. He sits up, staring at the man as he seems to feel his eyes and snap awake, bright blue eyes meeting his own green. 

Both of them stare for what feels like too long, with Yeza’s headache throbbing in his brain, until his wife sits up from Caleb’s other side and stares at Yeza, looking more confused then shocked. 

It isn’t a big bed, Yeza knows this, big enough for only two people, unless those people are halfling sized. Then the bed is apparently big enough for two halfling sized people and a human. 

He doesn’t remember how this happened, or when they all decided it was a good idea to sleep together, but he was fairly sure they didn’t do anything. 

Doesn’t stop him from freaking out a little and screaming a little bit, with Veth joining that general feeling a few seconds after he starts, with the human lying between them looking bewildered. 

The cat suddenly on his head just makes him scream louder in shock, and nearly tumble off the bed, before Veth throws herself over Caleb to catch Yeza by the arm, so now she’s lying on top of a winded Caleb, with Yeza only on the bed by the grace of her hand.

And there is a cat with it’s claws digging into his head and causing more of a headache. 

The cat climbs down him to the bed, and Veth pulls him back, getting off Caleb so the human can sit up and very quickly remove himself from the bed with muttered apologies as he retreats to the second bed in the room. 

Yeza looks at his wife, and sees in her eyes she has no gods damned clue what happened the night before to cause this either. That, at least, makes him feel slightly better. 


End file.
